tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Back-to-Front
Not a goof Coupling Rods are the American term for Side Rods. :It was a UK magazine story though and Sodor is part of the UK so... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That mistake was made in the episodes too, labeled here as "goofs". Also, why list goofs when the narrator changes voices, or when railROAD is used in place of RailWAY? I've seen railwaymen argue over regional rail terms like foamers, and acuse the other of being the idiot. Really, why so much on details like that? Super58173 08:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::As far as I know, the term was never used in a UK narration of an episode. And to answer your question, details are important, that's why. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Details are important, but I don't think details regarding voice changes are THAT important, it's only normal for something like that to happen, unlike, say, PLOTHOLES IN THE CGI EPISODES. Really, if we look at details like THAT, than EVERY goof in every episode should be listed. Every engine shutter, evey wonky eye, every CGI detail, including things that happen in every episode, switches, juntions errors, scratch, cracks in models, elsewise... Wait. What are you talking about? I thought we were both talking about how the siderods were called "coupling rods"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm talking about such SMALL errors like region, my main example, being listed as mistakes. Wording and changes in tone of voice. I mean really, give the people who wrote these a break! It isn't like a model came off the tracks, or bad writing, sheesh. ::Well please excuse my ignorance, but what regions are you talking about? I agree that changes in a narrator's voice shouldn't really be a goof, but can you find one page that has such a thing labeled as a goof? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, First: Sometimes, the UK version uses US terms and vice verca, I think the mistakes were spotted the most in season 5 and 6. The same with the voice changes. I can't really call the the UK and US terms as goofs because: The show uses the term Horrid "Lorry" in place of "truck" due to the UK version having "truck" mean freight car. However, the US version still uses "Lorry" to define the character, but the US "Toby and the Stout Gentleman" States that Toby's job was replaced by "Buses and trucks". The UK version uses "Coach and Lorry", while both versions still regard Bertie as a BUS. And he show still regards the cars Gordon pulls as "COACHes". The "Fat Controller" is used in some US editions, like the song "Sir Topham Hatt". "Buffers" are sometimes regarded as "Bumpers", but mostly as buffers in most versions, Thomas and Percy's BUNKERs have been refered to as "Tenders", It's a red tape of a mess. I think that a section somewhere regarding the US and UK versions should have this pointed out, since the TV series seemed to use terms from both cultures, perhaps because the same writers had to re-write the episode for the US. (Many British fans use the term "Series", I live in the states, so I use "Seasons.") :::In terms of voice, "Horrid Lorry", lists the mistake of using the narrator's normal voice on James, even though he used a different voice for James the rest of the time. Or "James and the Trouble with trees". I think there was one mentioning Ringo Starr forgetting to use his "Gordon" voice. There are alot episodes listed with goofs like that. Many parents, when making up voices for characters in storybooks, have made that mistake. Being that most of the narrators regard narrating Thomas like reading to their kid, so I only think it's normal. For some bizzare reason, I always take the "goofs" section VERY seriously, even in the CGI episodes, where rail mistakes stick out more so. Super58173 06:17, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah! Now I see your problem. Well, as far as I know, we don't have anthing like that in the "Goofs" section. We have major narration changes in the "Trivia" section, but we don't usually go so far as to call every time a US/UK term used in the other narration a goof. About the voices, yeah, those should probably be removed from those pages. Feel free to do so. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC)